


New Growth

by dusk_ghost



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt: Sugarcoated Gay Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk_ghost/pseuds/dusk_ghost
Summary: The day after the battle Scorpia and Perfuma wake up early.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	New Growth

The first rays of sunlight filtering through the purple canvas of the tent woke Scorpia. She stretched and leaped out of bed, before realising that she’d narrowly avoided stepping on Rogelio’s tail. Scorpia had found a tent with an empty bed to collapse into towards the end of the post-battle celebration turned emergency planning meeting turned party, but it appeared that Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio had gone to sleep later than her and crashed on the floor of the tent. They were sleeping peacefully, Lonnie and Kyle curled up together using Rogelio as a pillow.

Carefully avoiding stepping on anyone, Scorpia pushed open the flap of the tent and emerged into a clearing in the newly-grown forest. Golden flecks of magic swirled through the morning air, illuminating the rough circle of tents more than the pale early light did. For a moment she thought she was the first person awake, before she saw Perfuma gently coaxing the campfire back to life. She looked beautiful, her hair almost luminous in the light, and when she looked up at Scopia she smiled. 

“Hi,” Scorpia whispered, crossing the clearing to stand by the fire.

“Would you like tea?” Perfuma asked as she grew a vine to hold the kettle over the fire with a wave of her hand. “I thought I was the only one awake, but there’s enough water in the kettle for two.”

“Thank you.”

Scorpia sat down on the soft grass and watched as Perfuma walked back to a tent. Her feet were bare and flowers bloomed in the grass where she walked, the magic that filled the forest dancing even more closely around them. She tried not to stare as Perfuma returned holding a teapot and two mugs, but she was smiling and her cheeks were dusted with freckles and Scorpia didn’t know where else to look. She sat down next to her, tucking her feet underneath her, and arranged the teapot and cups next to the fire.

As they waited for the kettle to boil, Scorpia was suddenly very aware that the last time they’d been this close she’d been trying to kill her. She didn’t remember much but there were flashes, her electricity crackling out, terrified faces, a voice in her head telling her that she wanted to hurt them, wanted to save them and make them reborn.

“Perfuma, I know I didn’t say this last night,” She started, not even sure what to say. “I’m sorry for everything I did while Horde Prime had me, I remember hurting you and I tried to break through it and stop and I couldn’t...”

“Scorpia.” Perfuma reached out and touched her arm, her soft hands warm on the bare skin. “Thank you for saving us, you don’t need to say sorry. That wasn’t you, and we wouldn’t have got out of there if you hadn’t let yourself be chipped.” She paused, and Scorpia was suddenly very aware that she was still touching her. “And Scorpia, you are so much more than just the muscle. You’re kind and beautiful and your singing is so much better than you think it is and you always try to do the right thing. You’re amazing.” 

They were sitting very close to each other, Scorpia realised. Perfuma’s knee was brushing against her leg and her hand was on her arm. It would be so very easy to move her head slightly and...

“I am so very sorry if I’m misreading this,” Scorpia said nervously, “But can I kiss you?” 

Perfuma leaned forwards and kissed her instead.


End file.
